Red, Silver, and Gold
by RinTheMagicalGirl
Summary: When a certain redhead is helped out by the Elric brothers, craziness ensues. But when she disappears for a year and shows up a second time, an adventure is born... But things won't go so smoothly. Magic, Homunculi, Witches, and more!
1. The first encounter

**Hmmm… I wonder where this'll go… I like the idea of this, so I hope it all works out :3**

**Also! In this chapter and part of the next, Kyoko is 13, almost 14, Ed just turned 14, and Al is 13. I'll smooth out everything eventually.**

* * *

><p>Cold rain poured down from the sky in thick sheets, ruining the little makeshift shelter tucked away in an alley. The chilly water seeped through the cardboard roof, steadily dripping onto its inhabitant's back. Her scarlet hair fell over her eyes, and she trembled from the cold. She tightly held a gem the same color of red as her eyes, but her eyes were squeezed tightly shut at the moment, shut like she could just close out the entire world and block it out with such a simple action. Just a few days ago, everything was fine. So why had everything she held dear to her crashed down around her so quickly and easily? She had even gone so far as to abandon and attack her new friend over a stupid disagreement. Now all she felt like doing was lying around, not caring enough to get out of the rain. So she did just that.<p>

Her senses dulled, she opened her eyes and allowed her gaze to slowly skim across the dark, wet alley. She heard clanking and someone talking, and the noise approached her. She narrowed her eyes, and wanted to run away so that she could just... be alone for a while. If she was going to be alone, then ######, let her! But her joints were stiff from the chilly air and frigid water, so she could barely even move. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness as she was lifted up.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Al!" Ed yelled as he ran down the street, eager to get out of the rain. Alphonse trailed behind him at a steady pace since the downpour had no effect on his armor body.<p>

"I'm right behind you, Brother." Al responded, chuckling at his older brother's impatience.

They continued down the sidewalk, but then Al stops to look in an alley. He saw a small red glow emanating from the shadows.

"Huh?" Al mumbled as he wandered in. The glow was coming from a soggy shelter.

"Al? Al, you aren't picking up strays are you!? You know we can't take care of a cat!" Ed yelled as he followed him into the alley. Al ignored him and let out a quiet gasp, then he crouched down to pick something up.

Ed furrowed his brow in confusion, then Al stood up and turned to him. In his arms was a girl with long red hair pulled up into a ponytail. Her eyes were half opened and she seemed pretty out of it. In her hands was a tiny red gem that twinkled with a strange light.

Ed blinked.

"What do we do?" Alphonse asked as he tried to keep the rain off the half-unconscious girl.

"Hm. Let's take her to the dorm for now." Ed said as he turned around. "She looks like she could use some warming up. Might as well help her out, then. C'mon."

* * *

><p>The girl slowly comes to. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't very cold or wet. Second was that her jacket and gem was gone. She groans and tries to sit up, pushing a towel and blanket off of her, but a pair of hands gently pushes her back down.<p>

"You need to rest." An echoey voice told her. "Brother, she's awake!"

"Okay!" A male voice replied from another room.

The girl scowled and opened her eyes. After she adjusts to the light, she blinked a few times. "Uh…" She muttered, staring at the huge suit of armor in front of her. It had glowing red orbs in the openings of its helmet. Eyes she guessed. Pretty weird, although she had seen plenty weirder.

"Hello!" It… he? said cheerfully.

She blinked again, comprehending what kind of mess she had gotten herself into this time. "Hi…" She mumbled warily. "Who are you? And where am I?"

The armor sat down on a chair across from the couch she was lying on.

"I'm Alphonse Elric." He introduced himself. "You can call me Al. Right now you're at my brother's dorm. We found you in an alley nearby and since it was raining really hard and it looked like you needed a place to stay… You passed out as well, so… uh. Why are you staring at me?"

The girl was staring at him with a look of suspicion in her crimson eyes. She frowned slightly and looks away.

Awkward silence fills the room.

"Um… What's your name?" Al asked politely, breaking the silence.

"The name's Kyoko Sakura." She stated dully.

"It sounds foreign." Al commented.

She gives him a sideways glance. "That's 'cause it is. 'S Japanese." Kyoko told him.

"Japanese? So... Japan. That's the country east of Xing, right?" Al said. "Are you from there then?"

"Sorta. Born there but moved to Amestris when I was a baby." She muttered. She sat up, propping her back up against the arm of the couch. She looks around the room. It wasn't all that homey. Two armchairs and a coffee table in the center of the room and a lamp by a window. There was also the couch she was lying on.

"So that means you have a family right?" Al asked. "Where are they?"

Kyoko frowned and her gaze hardened. "None of your business." She growled. "And before you ask I ain't got a home either. Not anymore."

Al shifted a bit, creaking quietly. "Sensitive subject." He makes a mental note.

Ed walked in. "Just got off the phone. Mustang wants us to come in tomorrow. He got a new lead." He said to Al. He then looks at Kyoko. "But… Right. What's your name?"

"Kyoko Sakura." She said. "You?"  
>"I'm Edward Elric." He told her. The look in his eyes changes to serious. "I want to ask you about something."<p>

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" She asked.

Ed stepped closer to the couch and he sat the red gem on the arm of the couch that Kyoko wasn't leaning on. "This. What is it? I saw it glow earlier and it looks a lot like something I'm looking for." He said, watching the red eyed girl carefully.

"You're lookin' for a soul gem?" She muttered quietly. It was almost so quiet that Ed didn't hear her, but he caught the words soul gem.

"A soul gem?" He questioned her. "And what is that?"

Kyoko snorted and quickly thought of something to make up for her little slip up. "Just a fancy piece of jewelry. Ain't anything special." She lied casually.

Ed's eyes narrowed as he detected her lie. Being in the military for a while had taught him to learn when people were lying, and Kyoko had answered a bit too quickly. "Really?" He persisted.

"Yeah. If you knew anything 'bout girl's you'd know that they're startin' to get really popular." Kyoko retorted. Somewhat a lie. "But since you don't know what it is, I take it you've never had a girlfriend before."

Ed scowled. "I've never seen anyone that has one. And I haven't seen any in stores before." He pressed.

"You go jewelry shopping?" Kyoko smirked.

Al looked at the two and sweat dropped.

"You're avoiding the question." Ed growled, ignoring her taunts.

An annoyed look crossed Kyoko's face. "Maybe I don't want to answer your question." She replied as she crosses her arms and looks away.

Ed glared at Kyoko for a moment.

"Well I think I'm good to go now." She scowled as she gets up.

Al got up. "Are you sure? It's still raining outside and-"

"I'll be fine." She interrupted as she makes her way to the door, snatching up her soul gem as she walked.

Ed frowned and grabs her arm. "Not so fast. You haven't answered my question." He reminds her.

Kyoko stops, then the atmosphere changes. She suddenly seemed more threatening for some reason.

"Let go." She said quietly.

"What? No!" Ed said, tightening his grip. "Not until you- AH!"

Kyoko twisted out of his grasp and turned to him. Before he could react she shoves him into the wall and holds him up about three inches off the ground. Her elbow pressed against his flesh shoulder with her forearm just under his neck and her hand was holding a fist of cloth on his jacket so that she didn't lose her grip.

Ed freaked out slightly. A moment ago she was just an annoyed girl who almost froze to death. Now she was lifting him like he was nothing and looked pretty damn calm about it.

"I ain't gonna make a big scene or anything, 'kay?" She said, her voice low. "I really am grateful that you helped me 'n all, but I didn't ask for help either. I don't owe you any answers about my stuff or my life or anything." She drops him.

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed, rushing over to his surprised older brother.

Kyoko smirked and walked towards the door. "Calm down. I didn't hurt him." She assured Al. She snatched her still damp jacket off a rack by the door and she slipped it on. "Thanks for the hospitality." Kyoko walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Ed blinked a few times, still comprehending what had happened. "She shouldn't have been able to move that fast. She definitely shouldn't have been strong enough to lift me so easily!" He thinks.<p>

"Brother, are you okay?" Al said, shaking his dazed older brother a few times.

Ed frowned. "Yeah, I'm okay." He told him. "…Oh crap! She's getting away! C'mon!" Ed quickly stood up, then he darted out of the room.

"Wait up!" Al called, running after him.

...

Outside, Kyoko walked into an alley. She rolled her soul gem around in her right hand, watching it with lazy interest. Tiny raindrops fell from the sky, hitting her lightly and dampening her recently dried hair and clothes. Footsteps come from behind her, and she stops to glance over her shoulder.

"'Course…" She muttered as Ed and Al turn into the alley, slipping slightly on the wet cobblestone. Her eyes glimmer with mischief as a plan forms in her mind. A half-assed plan, mind you.

"Please don't run!" Al yelled to her. "We just want to ask you some questions! We're sorry if we offended you or anything." He was a bit upset that she attacked Ed before, but if he was rude she might not listen. Not that he'd be rude... Just mad.

Kyoko smirked, her little fang popping over her lip. "Alright. But first, ya gotta catch me!" She announced. "If ya do, I'll talk to ya!" Before they could respond, she zipped off.

"Ah! Hey, wait!" Ed shouted, running after her. "Grrr, she's making this way harder than it needs to be!"

Al followed suit, moving at a slightly slower pace than Edward. "It shouldn't be too difficult. She just woke up and isn't completely healthy."

Ed considered this, then nodded. "Yeah." He agreed. "We just have to keep up!"

…

Easier said than done.

The tricky redhead was pretty fast, and she never stopped to rest either. Ed and Al managed to stay a couple yards behind her, but every time they got close she made a different turn or something stopped them from getting closer.

"What the HELL!?" Ed yelled in frustration. "Every time we get close we fall behind! Why won't she stop!? She's gotta be cheating or something!"

Kyoko changed her route, dashing into an alley with a sharp turn.

"Well two can play at that game!" Ed said under his breath as he claps his hands together. He turned to the alley and slapped his hands down. There was a satisfying crackle of alchemic energy, then the blue sparks traveled across the ground.

"Eh?" Kyoko muttered as a wall rose up in front of her. "Aw, what the hell? Alchemy…?" She turned to Ed with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "Ya know. That's cheatin'."

"You cheated first!" He yelled, pointing his finger at her. He then leans on a wall, trying to catch his breath. "You… were… dying of cold… yesterday… ######!"

"I wasn't "dying of cold". I just got a little chill is all." She said nonchalantly, adding a little shrug to punctuate her lack of ##### given.

"A little chill!?" Ed yelled, now extremely frustrated.

While Edward raged, Al stood at the entrance (well…now the only exit) of the alley. He watched them carefully, waiting to step in if something goes wrong. "We did catch you." Al points out.

"Yeah, by cheating." Kyoko muttered, crossing her arms. She leans against the wall behind her, tapping the back with her heel a few times.

"YOU CHEATED FIRST!" Ed roars. "QUIT SCREWING AROUND!"

Kyoko looked at him. "Don't blow a gasket there shorty." She said, tilting her head to the side with an unamused expression.

"SHORTY!?"

There was a clap, then several stone fists shot at Kyoko, much to her surprise.

"What the!? Ah!" She shouted in shock. A fist crashes into the ground next to her, shattering and creating a cloud of dust. The others shoot through the cloud, making crumbling noises when they hit. It didn't sound like they had hit Kyoko though…

"Brother! Don't hurt her!" Al exclaimed.

There was then a red flash of light, and then a string of chains and metal bars spin around from within the muddy cloud away. Kyoko steps out with a look of intense annoyance on her face. The chains and metal bars connect, forming a lance in her hands.

Ed blinked. She was wearing a red dress that was split down the middle with a pink and black skirt underneath. On her chest was the red stone from earlier, and it glimmered with a mystical scarlet light.

"Well then." Kyoko sighed as she twirls the lance into an offensive position. "That wasn't very nice."

* * *

><p><strong>Didja like it? I've been thinking about making this fanfic for a long time, and I finally decided to write it. Here's some things to clear up… Kyoko's family died a few days ago in the current time. That's why she was all sour and lying in the rain 'n stuff.<strong>

**Also, as for the geography of this world... Japan is aaaall the way over to the east of Xing. Sorta kinda like how it is in our world! Sorta...**

**And I think that this fanfic will be interesting... And there will be FLUFF in the far future! FLUFF BETWEEN THE RED AND GOLD, FLUFF I SAY! And it will be dorky and blushy and adorable.**


	2. Crossing paths

**Whoo hoo! My story already got followers :3 I must sound like a total noob for getting excited so easily, but this really makes me happy! Here's the next chapter! Also, be warned of some ****strong ****language. Heheh. Kyoko's got a sailor's mouth :3**

* * *

><p>"Well then." Kyoko said as she twirled her lance into an offensive position. "That wasn't very nice."<p>

"Where the hell did you get that from!?" Ed demanded, stepping back a bit. His eyes traveled to the red gem on her chest, then he glared at her. "And that gem! It definitely looks like what I'm looking for!"

The redhead smirked, tapping the pole of her lance on the ground. "Magic." She grinned as she twirled her lance to the side again, landing the tip on the ground.

Ed looked at the ground around her and then at the lance. No signs of any transmutations, but what else could it be!? "Magic doesn't exist! Quit lying ######!" Ed growled. "You're using a Philosopher's Stone, aren't you!?"

Kyoko sighed. "Silly little," She stepped to the side to dodge a punch. "Alchemist. Ya ain't very open minded, are ya? Also…" She swung the pole of her lance at him. Kyoko had decided that she didn't really want to hurt either of the boys, so she wasn't going go and stab them or anything.

Ed dodges the pole with ease, but much to his surprise, it separated into segments.

"Look out!" Al warned his brother as he goes in to help, but red barriers rise out of the ground to stop him. "Ah! What is this…?"

Kyoko took a few stepped towards Ed, and on the last step she turns slightly and slings the whip of metal at him with striking speed.

"Wha- Agh!" The chains slam into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him into the wall.

The lance reconnected, and Kyoko smirked. "…Don't try to hit me." She finished as Ed tries to regain his breath, coughing heavily.

Ed looked up and quickly clapped his hands together then slammed his palms onto the ground. A stone hand shot out of the ground, trying to grab the threat in front of him. Kyoko gasped and leaped back to avoid the hand, but the sound of heavy clanking behind her came to her attention. She glanced back and paled as a pair of metal hands grabs her. Al had used alchemy to make a pathway over the red barriers.

"Hey! Lemme go!" She yelled as she tried to squirm away.

"We just wanted to ask you some questions!" Al said with an upset tone. "Why would you attack my brother!?"

Kyoko scowled. "Are you freaking blind!? He attacked me first!"

"You called me little." Ed coughed, standing up.

"That is a ####### stupid reason to attack someone!" Kyoko snarled at him. She yanked herself away from Alphonse then dashed back to a safe distance. "And you have no business asking me about my things! And I'm pretty damn sure it ain't what you're looking for! In fact, I know it's not what you're looking for!" She looked around, looking for an escape route.

"How can you be so sure?" Ed argued. "We barely know anything about it and we need all the clues we can get! So just answer us this: Is that a Philosopher's Stone?"

Kyoko glowers at him and she sticks the tip of her lance into the ground. "No it's not a ####### Philosopher's Stone. Is that some alchemy ########?" She growled. Her scarlet eyes glittered with annoyance. "Because this is definitely not alchemy."

"What? But it-"Ed starts. He stepped forwards, then stops as Kyoko put her hand on her hip and frowns at him.

There was a red flash, and Kyoko's spear vanished and her dress was replaced by her teal jacket, mini shorts, and brown boots. She sighed and stretched.

"So all ya did was chase me 'round for nothin'." Kyoko said as she turned around. "Here's something to keep in mind… Don't assume things 'cause when you assume you make an ### of you and me."

"Uh… Hey, wait!" Al called after Kyoko as she dashed away.

"Not again." Ed mumbled as he ran out of the alley to chase after the enigmatic girl, but when he looked around, she was nowhere to be seen.

No matter where they looked, they found no trace of her. And after a couple days of asking around the city and checking all the places people usually hide, they gave up.

* * *

><p><em>One year later...<em>

* * *

><p>Kyoko was just minding her own business, enjoying a delicious cookie and watching some guy. Said guy was kinda weird. He had slightly stringy black hair tied up in a ponytail, and he was wearing a tattered looking cloak over a blue military uniform. And he was killing people with alchemy.<p>

"Witch's Kiss or… Nah." She concluded after stepping closer to look at the guy as he froze someone.

The man looked at her, obviously confused by the little girl approaching him. "Get lost, kid." He growled.

"Nah man, I'm good." She said as she takes a bite of the cookie. "Hmm… Yeah, you look pretty normal. Or crazy. Yep, you're insane, ain'tcha?"

The man blinked. "Do you have a death wish or something?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

An MP ran closer to them, pointing his pistol at the man. "Hey, little girl! Get away from there right now!" He shouted.

Kyoko ignored his warning and shrugged, continuing to eat her cookie. She watched as the killer turned to the soldier, dodging bullets and pushing his hand forwards onto the MP's head. There was a gauntlet of some sort on his hand, and it had a transmutation circle on it. Another death.

Then the frosty freezy murderer man pressed his hand down on a puddle as more soldiers approached. Steamy freezy murderer man, it appears.

"Eh? WOAH!" Kyoko gasped as a huge burst of steam erupted from the puddle.

…

She looked down at her cookie… Her… cookie. It was all soggy and fell apart in her hand.

"!" Kyoko's eyes widened. "M-my cookie! It's wasted! That ####### made me waste food!" She roared as she looked around. "Motherfucker's gonna get gutted for this!"

Seething with rage, she dashed off in the general direction of where the steamy freezy cookie murderer man had run off to.

She transformed mid-run into her dress and she picked up more speed.

"Where'd he go…?" She mumbled after a while. She was now on top of a building, trying to get a higher view to spot the cookie killer. "Hmm… ah-ha!" She heard clanking and voices a few houses away, and she leapt towards the noise. "Yeah, that's definitely him…" Her lance materialized in her hands. She was entirely focused on the guy that killed her precious cookie, and not on the other two in the alley. Without a second thought, she hops down, landing with her lance pointed downwards.

The cookie killer noticed at the last second and jumps back, avoiding the lance. Shards of stone and rock fly through the air as her lance pierces the ground.

"############! Stay still and let me kill you!" Kyoko roared as she landed neatly on the ground, pulling the lance up. She pointed it at him.

"Get away from there!" An echoey voice said behind her. "You're gonna get hurt- huh?"

Kyoko paid no attention to the people behind her and glared at the man in front.

"You're that kid from earlier… I've been attacked by two little kids today…" He muttered.

Kyoko frowns and slammed him into the side of the alley with the pole of her lance. "Quit callin' me a little kid." She growled, her eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"AND DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Another, much louder, voice behind Kyoko yelled. She hadn't bothered to look behind her since she wanted to focus on her task, but she recognized that voice.

There was a clap, then sparks, then the man in front was surrounded by stone.

Kyoko quickly turned around to face some familiar alchemists. "No way. It's you guys!" She gasped as she looks at Ed and Al.

"Who're you…?" Ed said before he blinked in realization. "Wait… you're that girl we saw in east city! Kyoko, right? Why are _you_ here?" He remembered her struggle quite well and wasn't all that pleased to see her.

"Yep, it's me." She grinned. "Just chasin' down a cookie killer."

"Cookie killer?" Al echoed.

"Yeah. This retard thought it would be a good idea to #### up my snack." Kyoko growled, pointing at the man. "So I've decided he should die."

"You're going to kill him over a cookie!?" Ed exclaims, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Must have been a pretty good cookie…" Al comments quietly.

"#### yeah, it was an awesome cookie! _Was_." She said, putting her free hand on her hip. "And I'd kill him even if it was a bad cookie. Wasting food is the worst possible thing."

Ed and Al sweatdropped, then they turn their attention back towards the "cookie killer".

"You can't kill him though." Ed said as he crouches down over his jacket, which was on the ground. "It's up to the military to decide if he should die or not. And… How old are you? You shouldn't try to _kill_ people!"

Kyoko shrugged. "'re you in the military then? And it's rude to ask a girl her age." She said, tilting her head slightly. Her gaze travels to his right arm, which was shining in the light of streetlamps and the moon. Not a big deal to her, so she looked back at the guy.

"Yeah, I'm in the military." Ed grumbled as he fixed his jacket with alchemy. "And how is it rude?"

"Just is." Kyoko said. She turned her attention back to her cookie's murderer. "So. What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" He grunted. His face was kinda squished by the stone, so he sounded funny.

Kyoko grinmed evilly. "Because _I'm_ the one with the big-### lance." She said, holding up her weapon.

"Mmfgh… Isaac McDougal." He responds.

"Well then, Isaac. You're lucky." Kyoko said.

He gives her a strange luck. "Oh yeah? How so?" He challenges her.

"Cuz I ain't gonna kill you. Yet." She smirked. "You'd better watch your back."

The Freezer alchemist glared at her, then frowns as the MPs arrive.

With a sigh, Kyoko glowed red and her clothes change to normal, then she leaned against a wall to watch what's going on.

…

One of the MPs handcuffed McDougal, and another talked to Al while Ed checks his jacket for any missed spots.

"You know, I helped out too." Kyoko muttered. An MP turns to her.

"Really? Well thank you as well! But you really shouldn't mess with guys like him. You could get hurt!" He said. He catches a glimpse of her eyes and gulps. "Erm, are you Ishvalen?"

Kyoko scowled. "Why does everyone ask that? Is it 'cause of my eyes?" She said with an irritated tone. "I ain't Ishvalen!"

The MP paled at her tone, so he left her alone. Kyoko watched as they take the rogue state alchemist away with a frown. After a moment, she looked back at Ed and Al.

"Eh…" She mutterd, looking back at the MPs and. "I still need to punch the guy for wasting food."

She started to follow them, and just as she walked up behind them McDougal fell down into a puddle. "Huh?" Kyoko blinked. "Aw, CRAP!" A burst of steam fills the area, scalding Kyoko. "OW, SON OF A FUCK!" She yelled in anger and pain. Then something shoved her, causing her to smack her forehead on a wall. She jerked back for a moment, swaying slightly, then she sunk down to her knees. Her forehead started to feel wet and warm and pretty painful.

Ed and Al turned towards the noise. "A steam attack!?" Ed gasped as he and Al stepped forwards.

Kyoko gritted her teeth in agitation, then red light covers her. The light the broke away, almost like it was shattered glass. The gash that had opened up on her forehead when she fell healed, and her irritated skin healed as well. "That didn't feel good." She muttered as she shakily pushed herself up to sit against the wall. Her head was spinning from the impact, though it didn't hurt as much anymore.

Ed and Al stared at the scene. "She healed herself?" Ed thought as he and Al walk over to her.

"Are you alright?" Al asked as he pulled her up off the ground.

"Yeah, 'm fine." Kyoko muttered as she blinks a few times, trying to stand up now. She tottered, then skipped a bit to try and keep balance.

"Yeah, right. You were just in the middle of a steam blast! And your forehead has blood on it. No wound though, and everyone around you seems to be fine… Well, not bleeding." Ed pointed out. "That's pretty damn suspicious."

Kyoko steadied herself and stares at Ed. "'m fine." She repeats dully.

"Uh huh..." Ed clapped his hands and crouched down. He pressed his hands on a pair of broken handcuffs, then after a flash of blue alchemical light they were fixed. He picked them up then stood up, turning to Kyoko. Her eyes had a dizzy look in them, and she was distracted by her lack of balance.

"Hmm. And now we can get some answers out of you without a big struggle." He said as he put the handcuffs around her wrists.

"Brother!" Alphonse scolded. "You can't do that! And she's hurt too!"

"I ain't hurt! 've had worse, too!" She protested as she looked at the cuffs. "'m not goin' to jail, am I…?"

"No, you aren't going to jail." Ed said, feeling the need to explain to the disoriented girl. "That's just so that you can't pull a lance out of nowhere and run away."

A lopsided grin slides onto Kyoko's face. "I can still use magic, dumbass." She laughs. "I jus' need my soul gem… Where izzit, anyways? Oh, it's in my pocket… Kyubey is an asshole, you know?"

"Did you get brain damage?" Ed muttered. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder. "Whatever. Let's just go."

* * *

><p>"Fullmetal, you do know that this isn't McDougal right?" Mustang smirked as he looked at Kyoko, who was currently lying on a couch trying to rest.<p>

"Of course I know that." Ed scowled. "Remember last year when I told you about a strange girl?"

Mustang nodded. He rests his elbow on his desk with his chin resting on his fist.

"Well this is her." Ed finished.

Mustang looked at Kyoko with a blank stare, then he looked back at Ed. "Really? She doesn't look like anything special. She hasn't even opened her eyes since you brought her here." He commented, still smirking.

Al shifted a bit. "Um, Sir… Before we came here she had been in the range of one of Isaac's attacks." Al told him, thinking back to the event. "And she hit her head on the wall. She healed the wound almost instantly, and it looked like there was absolutely no alchemy involved. She was just covered in red light, and then all her injuries vanished."

The Flame Alchemist raised his eyebrows. "She could have had a transmutation circle somewhere." He reasoned. Then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he thought harder about it. " But medical alchemy is extremely difficult and only those who have studied immensely can accomplish it without complications."

"That's why I said she's strange." Ed reminded him. "She has a strange stone as well. And I don't think it's a Philosopher's Stone, either. It's definitely different from what we're used to."

Mustang thought about it for a moment, then frowned. "Of course, based on her behavior and your description, she didn't heal completely." He notes. "This girl, what did you say her name was?"

"Kyoko Sakura." Ed answered lazily.

"Kyoko Sakura… I've heard that name before, but I can't remember where." Mustang mused as he looked at the redhead. "Anyways, you said she has a strange stone? Do you know where it is?"

Ed nods and gets up. He walks over to where Kyoko was resting and he stopped. She looked a lot different when she was sleeping. Calm and quiet. He gulped and crouched down next to her.

He looked at the pockets on her jacket, and he notices that one of them had a roundish bulge. It glowed a soft red through the fabric, so he decided that it was the soul gem. He swiftly reaches into her pocket and gently pulls the crimson gem out, careful not to wake her. "Almost done..." He thought as he looked at the little gem. Then Kyoko shifted and mumbled something, causing Ed to jump back in surprise. After a few moments, she stopped moving and resumed her nap. Ed let out a sigh of relief, then he stood up straight.

"This is it." Ed said as he walked over to Mustang's desk. He practically dropped it onto the desk, and though they didn't notice, Kyoko's peaceful expression changed into a deep frown as it hit the desk's surface.

Mustang stared at it with curiosity, then he picks it up to get a better look at it. "Well, it's nothing I've ever seen." He concluded after a while of observation. Something about the gem was special though, like it was something living. Gave him the creeps.

"Do you know what it is?" Mustang asked, looking at Ed.

"I, uh… I think she referred to it as a soul gem." Ed said after pausing to think.

Mustang glanced back at the soul gem again with increased interest. "I wonder why it's called that…" He muttered.

A few moments passed, then Al joined the discussion, bringing up different possibilities of what it could be and how she called it magic…

…

They all dismissed that immediately.

"Well I think-…" Mustang started, but then the sound of light metal clinking drew his attention.

Kyoko was sitting up and glaring at Roy, Ed, and Alphonse. Her gaze was primarily focused on her soul gem, which was in Mustang's hands. "What the hell are you doing!?" She snarled.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Didja like it? Make sure to review!<strong>


	3. Kyoko's screwed up day

**I have noticed that I'm rushing things just a bit in this fanfiction. My reason is that I've always hated making beginning things and I want to hurry up and get to the more exiting parts of the story. Keep in mind that I'm new to this and I'm still figuring out some stuff ^_^; And thanks for the positive reviews!**

**Warning: There might be some content offensive to some people in here. Of course, when Kyoko is involved odds are something is going to be offensive :P**

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing!?" Kyoko snarled, sitting up. She pulled her hands away from each other a few times, making her handcuffs clink. "Why am I in handcuffs, and where am I!?"<p>

She made a move to stand up, but she was still dizzy and disoriented, so she just flopped back down onto the couch with a soft thump. She shot a death glare at everyone in the room, though she didn't notice one of them.

"You're in handcuffs because you're dangerous and right now we're in central command. This is Mustang's temporary office." Ed answers. "Now settle down and shut up."

That caused Kyoko to scowl. "Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid. And who the hell is Mustang?"

"That would be me." Roy responded, putting down the scarlet soul gem. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang and you are here so that we can ask you a few questions. If you cooperate this should go by quickly and you can leave as soon as it's over."

Kyoko's gaze moves to him, and she studies him carefully. She noticed that he tensed up slightly when he noticed her eye color. "Again with the questioning? What's with you people!? The amount of questions you want is unnatural!" She huffs after a moment. "No way. I ain't gonna tell you anything." She looks down at her handcuffs and she pulls her wrists apart a few times again, making the chain clink when it tightens.

Ed frowns and leans his back on the desk. "You don't have a choice." He tells her.

Kyoko sticks her tongue out at him. "I can just not talk." She says.

"And we can arrest you for resistance." Ed retorts.

"What? No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Fullmetal, you can't do that."  
>"What!? Yes I can! I've done it before!"<p>

"You did what!?"

"Brother, why did you arrest someone!?"  
>"They called me short. My reason was valid."<p>

Soon, everyone was arguing. Except for Kyoko. She had broken the handcuffs and was now eating a chocolate bar with a look of slight content in her eyes.

"You guys are a bunch o' dumbasses." She insults lazily as she sits up. "Do ya fight like this regularly?"

"I'm not a dumbass…" Alphonse says quietly, a bit upset that she put them in the same category as his short-tempered brother and his taunting superior.

"No, only when Fullmeta- Hey!" Mustang exclaims as he notices that Kyoko was free. "How did you get those handcuffs off? And where did you get a candy bar from?"

Kyoko shrugs. "Magic. Ya know, I honestly have no idea why you thought that handcuffs would stop me from bein' awesome."

"Being awesome…?" Edward echoes.

"That's how I ended my sentence. Got a problem with that?" She snaps as she stands up and stretches. Her mood changes to irritation and she walks to where they were.

"Alright, can I have my soul gem now?" Kyoko asks with a fake smile.

Mustang blinks then frowns. "Stand back or I'll use force to make you cooperate." He tells her.

"Oh, yeah? How?" Kyoko sneers as she puts her palms on the table, leaning forwards slightly.

Mustang smirks. "You're in a room filled with experienced alchemists and Hawkeye." He tells her.

"Hawkeye? Who's that?"

She then freezes as she feels something press into the back of her head. Kyoko gulps and slowly puts her hands in the air.

"Please step away from the Colonel." A stern, formal voice behind her says.

Kyoko does as she is told and backs away, then she scowls.

"Isn't this a bit extreme? I'm just a kid." Kyoko grumbles.

"A kid that can make lances out of nothing." Ed points out.

Kyoko mutters some very rude things under her breath as she is held at gunpoint, and she makes her way back to the couch. They don't make the same mistake of leaving her alone and Hawkeye keeps a gun pointed at Kyoko to make her stay still.

With a frustrated sigh, Kyoko crosses her arms and flops down onto the couch. "Is this even legal?" She mutters. "You're really takin' this overboard, ya know…"

"We'll do whatever is necessary." Mustang shrugs before looking at the redhead with a smug smile. "So if you just answer us a few things we'll let you go. Fair?"

"Not fucking fair…" Kyoko grumbles. "But what-the-fucking-ever. Ask away."

Mustang smirks. "First, what is your name?"

"…Why are you asking about my name?"

"It helps with identity identification."

"Sounds like bullshit but… I'm Kyoko Sakura. What's _your_ name?"

"You already know my name." Mustang deadpans.

"Lighten up, will ya?"

"Hmph. What is your age?"  
>"Aw, that's rude. You can't ask a girl her age." Kyoko pouts.<p>

"Answer the question." Ed growls.

"What did I just fuckin' say? Lighten the fuck up, oh my God…" Kyoko groans. "But I'm almost 15."

"Ethnicity and race?" Mustang asks next.

Kyoko frowns and crosses her arms. "And how is that relevant?" She asks.

"Identity identification."

"Sounds made up to me… I'm Japanese." Kyoko mutters.

"Really? That's interesting…" Mustang mutters. "Your last name is Sakura… Are you from Kazamino, by any chance?"

"That's where I lived most of my life, yeah." Kyoko confirms.

"I see… So are you here with your family?"

"Nope…" Kyoko murmurs, her voice sour.

Alphonse looks at the Colonel. "Why are you asking her about this?" He asks, remembering that family was a sore spot for the stubborn redhead.

"I've said my reason twice." Mustang says.

Kyoko huffs and looks away from them. She stares at the ceiling, her gaze a mixture of negative emotions. Irritation, anger, depression, annoyed regret (that was mostly regret for getting herself into this mess though), and a few other things. A moment passes, and she looks back at Mustang.

"Are you going to start snoopin' 'round in my personal life now?" She growls, her voice stony.

"No. Now I'd like to ask you about this." Mustang replies as he picks up the soul gem. "What is this?"  
>"'S my soul gem." Kyoko answers blandly.<p>

"Does it do anything?"

"I can make a fabulous dress out o' nowhere and a big-ass lance with it so that I can hunt down magical monsters called Witches." Kyoko deadpans, looking Mustang straight in the eye.

Mustang frowns and glares at her. "This is not a game." He reminds her.

"And I ain't playin'. That's what I use it for." Kyoko shrugs. "Fuckin' square… I hate science-y asshats like you that refuse the idea of anythin' that they aren't used to."

Ed smirks at the insult directed at Mustang, but the frowns when he realizes that it applied to him too.

"Well then. Fullmetal, I'm assigning you to watch her until you can find out more about this." Mustang says as he holds up the soul gem.

"WHAT!?" Ed and Kyoko shout at the same time.

"I ain't stayin' around him! He's as fucking retarded as you are!" Kyoko protests.

"Al and I have things to do! We can't babysit a psychotic hobo for you!" Ed growls. He then glares at Kyoko. "And I am not retarded."

"Right. That would be an insult to retards to classify you with them." Kyoko shot back.

Kyoko stood up, glancing at Hawkeye to make sure she wouldn't get shot, then she sighs. "Can I have my soul gem back, now? I need it." She asks. "I'm too tired to argue anymore, so don't make a big deal outta it, 'kay?"

"I suppose so…" Mustang says as he holds up the crimson gem.

Kyoko nods and strides over to get it, then the door slams open.

"Yo, Roy!" Hughes says cheerfully as he walks in.

Kyoko glances at the man, then groans and tones him out as she snatches her soul gem out of Mustang's hand.

"When I find the cookie ruining dickwad I'm going to gut him for getting me into this mess…" Kyoko thinks as she glares at her reflection in the gem. She continued to think up some violent things before someone snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked around, then saw Hughes tapping on her shoulder.

"Uh…" She mumbles.

"She finally responded." Ed sweat dropped.

"Hiya!" Hughes greets her. "You okay? You look pretty mad."

Kyoko nods slowly. "Yeah… I've gotta tag around with those two," She points at Ed and Al. "Instead of doin' what I want, so I'm pretty ticked off…"

"Oh, so you're with them! Well I'm Maes Hughes! What's your name…?" He says with a peppy tone.

Kyoko sighs. He was talking very fast and seemed pretty cheerful, so she didn't know how to interact with this kind of person. She was used to conversing with jerks. "I'm Kyoko Sakura." She introduces herself. For some reason she didn't want to be rude to this guy. She guessed that it was because he didn't do anything to make her want to be mean.

"Well it's nice to meet you!" Hughes grins. He looks at the Elric brothers, then back at Kyoko. "It's to my knowledge that you three don't have a place to stay!" His glasses gain a white glare that blocks out his eyes. He then pulled out a picture of something and showed it to the three teens, eliciting a momentary surprised reaction from them.

"This is my wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia! We'd love to have you over!" Hughes smiles as he wiggles in excitement over his family.

* * *

><p>A cute little girl stands in the open doorway of an apartment, staring at Ed and Al with big green eyes. Kyoko smiles as she points at Al, claiming him to be the big brother, then at Ed, calling him the little brother. She wasn't wrong, the blonde squirt was pretty short, and Ed's reaction was funny to watch. Kyoko smirks as he rages at the little girl, causing Al to pick him up to follow everyone inside.<p>

"Yo, idiot. Calm your tits, 'kay?" Kyoko says as she pats his back. "She's just a kid. Kids say whatever comes into their mind."

Ed stops squirming and glares at her. "Did you just call me a girl?" He says slowly, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well you're acting like you're PMSing, so yeah." Kyoko shrugs. Ed flushes slightly at her vulgar comparison, and was a bit thankful that the family inside the apartment weren't listening to them. Al stays quiet, and if he had a body he'd probably be blushing as well.

…

"Oh, wow!" Kyoko gasps as she looks at the wide assortment of food on the table. "That's a lot of food!"

Ed had a similar reaction.

"Gracia is the best cook in the world, and she made lots so make sure to eat up!" Hughes smiles.

"Will do!" Kyoko grins, and without another word Kyoko dug in. She made sure to use at least some manners since she wasn't eating alone like she was used to, but that didn't stop her from completely filling her plate with food. All around her was toned out because all that mattered in her world was that she got to eat.

Ed and Al stared at her.

"Wow, Brother. She eats more than you do." Al says quietly, astonished by the sheer amount of food on her plate and her speed of eating.

"Uh… Kyoko?" Hughes says. "You might wanna slow down there. Wouldn't want you to choke or anything."

The redhead looks at him. "Oh… Um." She says awkwardly. "Yeah…" She slows down and looks around. Her gaze lands on Alphonse.

"Why aren'tcha eating?" She asks, tilting her head in questioning.

"Uh… I'm not hungry." Al says quickly.

She frowns and points her fork at him. "That's no excuse. You should eat whenever food is given to you because there's no telling when your next meal will be." She tells him, her tone ridged.

Ed glares at her. "Cut it out." He says in defense for his brother. "If Al doesn't want to eat he doesn't have to."

"Was I talking to you?" Kyoko challenged him.

"Guys, quit it." Al tells them quietly. "You're being rude."

Ed frowns and goes back to eating, and Kyoko scowls and does the same, muttering something in a different language.

…

After dinner, Kyoko retired to the couch. Ed and Al occupied the guest beds and she wasn't going to sleep with them. That'd be weird.

Rolling onto her back, she stares at the ceiling with her soul gem in her hands. It glowed softly, but it wasn't the kind of glow for a Witch so she did nothing about it. Instead she just thought about her situation. At least she could get some free food out of it though…

With a tired and heavy sigh, Kyoko goes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Didja like it? I hope you did. I'm having some pretty bad writers block, so sorry 'bout that.<strong>

**By the way, for those who read Puella Magi Fullmetal Magica, I'll have the next chapter of that up soon! Within the week, I hope. The writers block is very strong…**


	4. Kyoko's even more screwed up day

**As always, Kyoko's gonna be rude and stuff here as always. She's too cute when she's angry in my opinion (Though some may say otherwise)… And I do not own either of the anime involved here. If I did I wouldn't be writing a **_**fanfiction**_**, right? And I'm trying my hardest to keep them in character!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

Kyoko's brow creased and she rolled over to face the back of the couch.

"Wake up!"

No response from her…

"Grr… I said wake UP!" The voice shouted, and then Kyoko was shoved off the couch.

She landed with a thud, and her soul gem rolled across the floor. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. "Whoever the hell did that is getting _castrated._" She snarled as she rubbed her eyes. Looking up, she saw Ed, who was paling slightly from her threat.

That was a good threat for a moment of fear, but that didn't last long. He clears his throat and crosses his arms. "You've slept long enough." He tells her, calming down. Kyoko stands up and brushes herself off, then she glares at him. "And breakfast is ready."

"You gave me about two minutes to wake up, and I am certainly not a fucking morning person. Don't do that shit unless there's a goddamn feast waitin' for me." She grumbled with in irritated tone as she looked around. "Where'd my soul gem go…?" She was hungry and wanted to eat, but the redhead wasn't going to leave her soul gem lying around where it could get stepped on or something.

"Soul gem? That gem thing?" Ed muttered. He pointed to the gem, which was glowing softly from under the coffee table. "It's right there."

Kyoko crouched down to pick it up, and she observed its glow. A small ring of… something popped up above it. "Sweet! A witch!" She mutters.

Ed watched it with curiosity, then Al walked into the living room.

"Did you wake her up? Elicia wants to eat and they aren't going to start eating until you guys get there, so…" He trails off as he looks at the shining crimson gem. "Um…"

Kyoko stands up, soul gem in hand. "Fine, yeah, I'll go eat. I have to go do some stuff afterwards, so-"Ed then cut her off.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff? You aren't still going on about that magic crap are you?" He scoffed.

She gave him another scowl. "None of your business." She growled, angry that he kept bothering her. "And yeah. Magic. Quit being such a dick about it." Before he could respond she stormed off to go get food.

* * *

><p>The Hughes family, except for Elicia because she was happily eating her pancakes, and the Elric brothers watched Kyoko with slightly wide eyes as she ate an impossible amount of food for someone her size.<p>

"Kyoko? You seem a bit hungry." Hughes chuckles.

She shrugs. "It tastes good and I always eat whenever I get the chance." She mutters. Kyoko punctuated this by finishing off a fourth plate of food.

"You're gonna get fat." Ed says as he pushes a glass of milk away from him. "And why do you eat like that?"

"Am not. And it ain't any of your business why I eat so much." She replies flatly. Observing him push away the milk, she scowls. "Drink your milk dumba-…" She glanced at Elicia, and stopped herself from swearing. She was a mean person, no doubt, but she wasn't gonna teach a little kid swear words. "Drink your milk."

"No way! Milk is disgusting." Ed grumbles as he goes back to his breakfast.

"Don't be so selfish." She growled, leaning over the table, her eyes suddenly full of disdain and anger. "There's a lot of starving people in the world that would be _thankful_ for something like this, even if they didn't like it. Quit being an inconsiderate prick and accept the food that's given to you."

Edward looked up at her, surprised by her reaction. "Huh?" He said, now confused. "Where'd all that come from?"

Kyoko scoffs and finishes her meal. "I'm going to go do my job. You drink your milk, idiot." She growls as she stands up. She left before anyone could protest.

The day went by quickly. Kyoko in a labyrinth and Ed and Al looking for McDougal.

The Witch's labyrinth was definitely a lot bigger than she thought it would be, so by the time she killed the Witch it was dark outside.

Picking up the tiny black grief seed, she looks around. "Man, it's already dark!? Time goes by way too fast in there…" Kyoko mumbles to herself as she walks out of the alley. Just as she stepped out, she noticed the huge walls of ice moving through the city. "What the fuck…?"

Looking closer, she noticed Ed and Al were running away from one. "Again… What the fuck." Kyoko props her lance up on her shoulders and she runs towards them. Just as she got near, a big muscly dude punched the ice, making it shoot through a building.

"Holy shit…" She breathed. She never really saw too much alchemy since she hung around homeless people and crooks most of the time, neither of which were really smart enough or capable of getting the materials to learn alchemy, but damn it was neat stuff.

"WHAT THE HELL MAJOR!? YOU'RE MAKIN' IT WORSE!" Ed yelled at the muscle man.

"I was merely trying to-" The major said before more ice formed.

Kyoko groans and runs over to Ed. "Is the cookie murderer the cause of this clusterfuck?" She asks, tapping his head with the pole of her lance. She was going to ask him if he drank the milk later…

He jolts, and turns to look at her, then nodded.

Just then another ice wall slammed into the street, connecting with the previously existing wall.

"The ice walls!" Al exclaimed as he looked at the huge creations that were smashing through houses and apartments.

"They're merging…" Ed gasped

"But, that would mean…"

Kyoko groaned and tuned them out (she was getting pretty good at that) as she looked around. She spotted McDougal standing atop an ice wall, and she smirks. "Hey, c'mon!" She tells the boys. "The dickhead is that way!"

Kyoko ran towards the wall, a smirk on her face. She would get her revenge on the cookie killer, ohhhh yes. She slammed the pole of her lance into the ground, and a small ball of red light formed between it and the ground. Kyoko vaulted up onto the ice wall with ease, having used magic to boost herself.

"Sup', fucker?" She taunted as McDougal turned around. She stepped forwards, and Ed and Al land in front of her on the ice. She then stepped back, not expecting them to get up so quickly. "Aw, guys… Now my entrance wasn't as cool…"

Ed looked back at her with an incredulous expression, then he focused back on the criminal in front of them. Red alchemic sparks rose from the ice as McDougal pressed his hands down on it. The ice started to break, and Ed countered by clapping his hands together to form his inner circle.

"Two can play at that game!" He shouted as he slammed his hands on the ice, making it press forwards towards McDougal.

Kyoko watched with mild interest. She'd seen Witch fights, Magical Girl fights, and even two different familiars fighting each other. An alchemy fight was a new thing to add to the list.

As the ice underneath McDougal shattered, he jumped backwards into the air. He hit a chunk of ice with his hand, and the alchemic crackles came up again, then it was turned into hot water. It rained down on the three of them.

Ed did an amusing cross between a freak out and a strange dance, Al was unaffected, and Kyoko swore loudly.

Stairs of ice appeared, which McDougal ran down. He leaped onto the ice in front of Ed and Al, and he brought his hand up.

"Brother!" Al warned as he pulled Ed out of the way.

"Too slow!" McDougal said as he grabbed Al's helmet. Al grunted in surprise, then there was a small explosion and he fell backwards. His helmet flew off too, and it smacked Kyoko on the head.

"Oww, what the hell?" She groaned as she clutched her forehead.

"Alphonse!" Ed exclaimed as he fell back with his brother.

McDougal stepped forwards, then Al's foot swung up. The boys both did a backflip to get off the ground, landing on their feet so that they could face their opponent.

The redhead behind them looked at Al, and she noticed a lack of head. She picked the helmet up off the ground, and walked over to face him. She disregarded Isaac completely, not giving two shits about the dangerous dude at the moment.

"Holy shit!" She gasped as she looked at Al with wide red eyes. "You're all empty 'n stuff! That's a new one!"

"You're... You're, um... Not scared?" Al said quietly.

"I am an epic badass. I do not get "scared"!" Kyoko said as she lifted the helmet up.

Everyone sweatdropped as Kyoko popped his helmet back on him. "You're creepy. Not scary." She clarifies as she turns to look back at McDougal.

"I'm creepy?" Al muttered, in a bit of distress over her comment.

The Freezer Alchemist was looking at Ed and Al with wide eyes now, putting two and two together. "Your soul is bonded to a suit of armor!" He muttered. Then his eyes narrowed. "So you lost your arm and your brother… he lost his entire body." Then he grinned and laughed. "I see! It all makes sense!"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow as she slowly made his way forwards while the man was distracted.

"You fools committed the ultimate taboo!" He exclaimed, a slightly insane looking expression on his face now.

This raised Kyoko's curiosity, and she glanced back at Ed. His eyes were widened slightly, and he stiffened.

"You attempted human transmutation, didn't you!?" Isaac said loudly. His creepiness factor rose by five, Kyoko noted as she turned back to face him. "Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!"

The redhead, again, looked back at Ed to see his expression. He looked pretty angry now, and she was slightly shocked to see him look down at the ground. A shadow covered his eyes.

"You know… There are some lines you really shouldn't cross." He muttered.

Kyoko stepped out of the way as Ed rushed at McDougal. She whistled as he punched the guy in the stomach, then clubbed the back of his head when he doubled over.

McDougal smacked into the ground face-first, but he pressed his hand on the ice to create two ice spikes. Ed leaped back to dodge them, and Al ran forwards and smashed them. Kyoko took this opportunity to slam the pole of her lance into McDougal, sending him rolling down the ice wall.

"Hell, yeah! I got to hit the fucker!" She cheered as she watched his bumpy descent. "Right, let's go get 'em now."

"You're acting awfully cheery now…" Al commented warily as he glanced at her. Kyoko responded with a shrug.

The three teens slid down the ice wall.

"Give it up! There's no water you can use down here." Ed said as McDougal tried to get up. Blood was running down his arms and forehead.

McDougal grinned dubiously. "You've forgotten something. I have all the water I need!" He said as he looked at Ed directly. "Seventy percent of my body!"

Ed gasped as the deranged criminal lifted his hand up, and those red alchemic sparks rose up again.

"You fucking dumbass, MOVE!" Kyoko shouted as she shoved him out of the way, taking the blow for him. She regretted it though, and had no clue _why_ she did that in the first place to be honest. She didn't even really like Ed! He was pretty annoying and apparently had a habit wasted food.

Pain blossomed from her ribs as two icy spears of blood stabbed her, and dropped her lance in shock from the pain.

Al moved quickly, breaking away the ice and catching her when she stumbled.

Ed hadn't processed what had happened. Kyoko, the violent girl who wasn't all that fond of him, the selfish one, pushed him out of the way of a non-lethal attack and got a very much lethal wound.

Kyoko coughed harshly, blood rising up in her throat.

"S-shit…" She coughed weakly. "Fuc-fucked up my lu-lungs, 'm pretty sure…"

"You shouldn't be talking!" Al exclaimed as he picked her up. "Hang on, we'll get you help."  
>Ed watched with wide eyes as Kyoko scowled. "Don't… need a f…ugh…" She brings her hand up to one of the pieces of frozen blood embedded in her ribcage.<p>

"What are you doing?!" Al asks. "No, hey don't-! "

Kyoko gritted her teeth and pulled it out of her, and a spurt of warm blood followed it.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ed exclaimed in anger and concern. "You're gonna kill yourself!"

She grins at him. "Nuh-uh… I got magic…" She mutters as her soul gem shines. She yanks the second ice spear out of her ribs, grimacing at the overall feeling, and the wounds glow. A moment passes, and she goes limp and squeezes her eyes shut. The wounds had indeed healed, but she still felt like crap. "See? 'm okay…"

Al looks down at her. "The wounds are all gone!" He said in amazement as he stared at where the wounds used to be.

"That doesn't excuse what you did. Just because you can heal afterwards with whatever the hell that was doesn't mean you should take attacks for me!" Ed shouted at her. "So apparently you're a jerk _and _an idiot because if you do things like that you're going to get killed!"

"If it makes ya feel 'ny better… I ain't plannin' on doin' that ever again…" Kyoko grunted quietly. "Fuckin' hurts… Wouldn't o' had to do that if you jus' dod…ge…d…" Her voice trailed off. Her abilities did _not_ lie in healing, so she did a pretty shoddy job. While she had sustained worse wounds before, it had been a while since her last serious injury and she wasn't used to it.

"Hmph. Whatever. D'you think we should take her to a hospital, or…?" Ed says to Al.

"N-no hospitals… Gotta kick the cookie killer's ass to the moon…" Kyoko mutters as she rolls out of Al's arms. She lands with a thud, and shakily stands up. "Damn, I feel like a wuss… reacting this badly to s-such a little scratch…"

"A little scratch? You were _impaled_." Ed points out, anger still present in his voice.

Kyoko waves her hand, dismissing his comment. "I've been impaled before." She informs him. "N-now, where the hell'd Freezer guy go?"

"You've been impaled… before…?" Ed mumbles. "Oh… Oh, crap! We forgot about catching McDougal! Where the hell did he go!?"

Kyoko scowls and leans against a brick wall. "Did we lose 'im?" She said as she looked around. "Oh well… I want food now."

She stands up straight, and she glows red for a moment before changing out of her magic form. "And a nap would be nice…" She then fell over.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is ch 4! By the time Kyoko fell over from exhaustion and sleepiness, Isaac McDougal was slaughtered by Bradley! I was half asleep typing this too, so I'm gonna go back and check it after I upload it because I am an idiot and I do things like that.<strong>

**Another thing: Kyoko's gonna question the boys about their human transmutation and lack of body/body parts next chapter, and they are going to ask her about magic and stuff too. Things are sorting out… And sorry for rushing things. I'm still new to this, so I'm figuring out how to do stuff right...**

**Lastly, for those who are reading Puella Magi Fullmetal Magica, the next chapter is nearly done. Massive idea block for that, sorry.**


	5. Trains and annoyance

**Hey there, my awesome readers. Sorry it's been so long! I really, really want to get past this beginning part and get to the action and plot stuff, so if things seem a lil' rushed… well, just bear with it! **

**Somethin' I wanna just mumble about for a moment… I'm not very good at Ed's kind of character **_**(he's got pretty much the exact opposite personality of mine, so I sometimes can't think of what he would do simply because it's something that I'd never think of doing)**_** so I may be a bit off, but I think I'll get better at it. Kyoko's personality… Hm. I think the way she is is that she'll be violent, rude, and selfish, but not dumb or ######. She doesn't strike me as the dumb brute type, though some other people do. Author interpretation, I guess! Al is probably going to end up being the only sane man for certain things since he's nice and sensible.**

**So, um, more Puella Magi stuff will come into the story as it progresses… I wanna make a character from FMA:B a Magical Girl, but I don't know who yet. Not May or Winry… They'd make wishes that'd conflict with the stuff I like about the stories… Maybe Paninya or Lan Fan! And at some point a Walpurgisnaught may appear… I dunno. Also, Mami is going to show up as some point in the story, and _maybe_ Homura. If I can figure out a way for it to make sense that Sayaka shows up, she will. But she and Kyoko won't get along, so sorry to the KyoSaya shippers! (I might do some EdKyo fluff later. But those two aren't the romance-y types so it'll definitely be dorky and blushy and much, **_**much**_** later into the story)**

**Well, I've blabbed enough. Go and read my mediocre fanfiction now (^w^)/**

* * *

><p>Ed watched as the crimson-haired girl dropped to the ground, and he frowned. Cautiously crouching down next to her, he made sure she was still breathing. She was, so at least those wounds didn't kill her.<p>

"She's such a hassle." He muttered angrily before looking up at Alphonse.

"Should we take her to a hospital?" Al asked as he moved to pick her up.

Ed nods. "Yeah. If she's falling over then odds are she didn't "heal" or whatever correctly."

As soon as Al tried to lift Kyoko up, she jolted and rolled to the side, and there was a bright red flash as she changed back into magic form.

"Whoever the hell is touching me will have their ####### eyes gouged out." She growled weakly as she got up. Her head hurt like hell, but at least her chest was starting to feel better.

The suit of armor squeaked in surprise then shrugged back. "I think she's alright." Al told his older brother quietly.

Ed glared at Kyoko. "Good, you're up. What the hell is wrong with you!?" He snapped as he stalked forwards. She had no reason to threaten his brother, even if it was a hollow threat. They were trying to help, damn it!

"There ain't nothing wrong with me." Kyoko spat as she steadied herself. Her soul gem glowed softly with a dark light, drawing Ed's attention to her chest. Her cheeks turned pink as she noticed his stare, and she crossed her arms. "Hey! Quit staring jackass!"

"I- Huh?" Ed said as he looked away from her soul gem. "Why are you blushing?"

"Brother you were staring at her chest." Al pointed out after a moment.

An awkward moment passes. "What? Ah… ####, I wasn't doing that!" Ed shouted in realization. "I was looking at her… what's it called… her soul gem!"

"Yeah right! Keep your eyes to yourself, idiot." Kyoko steamed as her lance materialized in her hands. She used it for support, and her scowl turned into a grimace as she looked away. This was freaking awkward, and she was trying very hard not to stab the annoying alchemist.

"Wha- Where the hell do you keep getting that lance from?!" Ed exclaimed in frustration from the weapon randomly appearing again. "And I wasn't staring at your chest! I was looking at your damn soul gem! It's a different color."

Kyoko blinked, and she glanced down at her soul gem. He was right. It was dark and murky now, no doubt from the amount of magic she used to heal.

"Aw ####." She mumbled in annoyance as she pulled the grief seed from earlier out of a pocket in her dress. The spike of the black orb dug into the palm of her hand as she brought it to her soul gem. A smoky black cloud emerged from her soul gem and was absorbed by the grief seed. As soon as her soul gem was purified, her mood lightened.

"So, I told you before. It's magic." Kyoko told him, smirking at his anger as she stuffed the grief seed into her dress.

"Quit lying! Magic doesn't exist." Ed growled, his frustration increasing.

Al watched the two of them. He knew from experience that it'd be pointless to try to calm them down. Kyoko was clearly having fun making Ed angry and Ed was too riled up to be calm.

She snorted and put her free hand on her hip. "Of course a normalfag like you would say that." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Normalfag?" Ed questioned, narrowing his eyes. "You're just using some kind of freaky alchemy. It isn't _magic_."

She sighed and glanced around. "Not gonna even bother…" She mumbled as she looked at the trail of blood on the ground left by McDougal. "C'mon. I need to gut the ######."  
>Before Ed or Al could respond, she ran off.<p>

"Follow the blood, find the baddie." Kyoko hummed as she ran through an alley. She heard footsteps behind her, so Ed and Al must have been following. Up ahead, she could hear some people talking.

She turned around another corner, then stopped. A bunch of military men were standing around a body that was covered by a sheet, and her gaze turned to a man with an eye patch.

"Holy crap. Ain't that the Fuhrer?" She mumbled as she inched backwards. She bumped into Al, who had just caught up, and she glanced back at him. She rubbed the back of her head and leaned against the wall.

"Looks like your "cookie killer" is dead." Ed said as he looked at the body.

"I noticed." She replied flatly. "Ugh, and I was really looking forwards to stabbing the stupid ####."

"You're very violent." Al observed as he looked at her.

She shrugged. "I have my reasons." She said as she crossed her arms. She looked back at Ed, who was now talking to the Fuhrer. A chilly breeze swept past, and she frowned as she remembered that her job wasn't done. She still had to stick with the brothers… She _could_ slip away or something, but then she would get in trouble with the military.

…

But if she stuck with them she could probably get free food and find better witch hunting territory! Maybe it'd play out just the way she wanted it to.

**Next Day**

Of course, she was traveling with an ####### at the moment. Kyoko sat in the train seat across from Ed and Al, scowling angrily. Ed had woken her up by shoving her off a couch again, and it left her in a sour mood.

"So…" Alphonse said a few hours later, trying to make a conversation. "You, um… said you made your lance with magic…"

She nodded. "Yep. Magic." She grumbled, not bothering to look at him.

"Er, how does it work?" Al asked. He didn't believe that magic was real, but maybe he could figure out what she was using through conversation.

She lazily looked at him, then out the window. She blew a lock of hair out of her face and frowned. "Soul gem makes magic. Magic makes lance. Kill witches, get grief seeds." Kyoko said, putting minimal effort into her explanation. "And grief seeds replenish magic."

"Uh…"

She looked back at him with a wide smirk. "What's the thing called? Equivalent exchange?" She said as she held her hand out, palm up. An egg shaped orb of light appeared in her palm, then it solidified into her soul gem. "How 'bout you tell me about yourselves, and I'll tell you about me."

Ed glared at her. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well for starters…" Kyoko said as she glanced around. She lowered her voice. "Your Human Transmutation sounds interesting. I wanna know about that considerin' it's illegal and ###### ya up pretty bad." The train passed through a tunnel, shrouding them in darkness. The scarlet soul gem glowed lightly, illuminating them in the shadows.

Ed's glare harshened, and his expression went stony and cold. In the red light, Kyoko noticed faint sadness on his face, hidden under the anger but exposed by the magical glow. "No way. That isn't your business." Ed growled icily.

"That _is_ really personal." Al told her quietly, looking down. "I'd prefer not to talk about it…"

She shrugged and leaned back into her seat, rolling her soul gem around in her hands. "It is now. Since I'm stuck with ya, I'd like to at least know who I'm hangin' around." She said lazily. She looked back at Ed and sighed. "Sensitive subject, I see. Fine. Never mind. We can save that chat for later."

The golden-eyed alchemist looked out the window, turning his glare away from Kyoko. The train came out of the tunnel, and he squinted at the dim light.

"Okay… I'll start then." Kyoko said, satisfied that she had brought negative emotions out in Ed. Served him right for shoving her off a couch again. "I am a magical girl."

Al blinked his red orbs. "A what?" He said, amusement in his voice.

"Magical girl. We're more badass than we sound." She repeated as she balanced her soul gem on one finger. "Have you heard of people killing themselves, and then nobody knows why they did it? Or for some of those unexplained homicides. Or sometimes a person will just up and disappear."

She didn't notice, but Ed was watching her now.

"Witches are the cause. And it's my job to fight those Witches." Kyoko continued. She left out that she didn't care if anyone died while she was hunting. She figured that it wouldn't be very smart to say so at the moment.

Alphonse leaned closer, intrigued by what she was saying. "Can you show us one? And we? Are there more magical girls out there?" Al asked, skeptical about this. He didn't think any of what she was saying was true, but it was still interesting.

She chuckled. "You don't wanna see a Witch. They're super dangerous, and normalfags such as yourself can't see 'em. And yep, there are a ton of magical girls out in the world." She paused, then grinned. "I could show you Kyubey."

"Kyubey?" Ed said under his breath, glaring at Kyoko as she focused on an empty spot on the seat.

She frowned, then scowled, then grinned again. Then a small cat-like creature appeared.

"What the _hell_ is _that_!?" Ed exclaimed, staring at the strange creature.

Al stared at it. "Is this Kyubey? Aww he's cute!" The soul-bound suit of armor cooed. He always loved small animals.

"Hello." Kyubey said, looking at them. "I am Kyubey." It looked at Kyoko. "Our agreement." It reminded her.

"Lil' ####… I was gonna plant this somewhere." Kyoko grumbled as she tossed her grief seed to it. She bargained that the little space rat could have the grief seed she was going to use and that she'd get more grief seeds for it later. Instead of just letting familiars eat people, she'd sometimes plant a near hatching grief seed somewhere to get a witch right off the bat. Sure, the product grief seed would be a little less useable afterwards, but it was still a grief seed.

The red oval on Kyubey's back opened, and the grief seed fell into an empty space. The oval closed and Kyubey sat back down.

"That would be unwise considering how much difficulty you had with it earlier." Kyubey said, its ears twitching. Kyoko scowled when it brought that up. She was just unused to that type of witch.

"I'm serious, what the hell is that?" Ed asked, but he was ignored again.

"You can talk?" Al said to Kyubey. It nodded and flicked its tail back and forth.

"Telepathy, actually, but close enough." It informed him.

Kyoko smirked as she watched Al converse with the alien cat, asking it questions like it wasn't a magical ferret. After a while of listening to them talk, she looked over at Ed, who was glaring out the window with a stormy expression.

A moment passed, and she reached out and poked his cheek, earning a confused stare from the alchemist.

She grinned, and he scowled.

==-..~O~..-==

Ed thought about multiple different things as he stared out the window. Kyoko had brought up the human transmutation, so now he was in a bad mood. It didn't help that the magical cat thing was talking to his little brother like everything was normal. Magic, witches, grief seeds, soul gems… What the ####… It was all so unscientific and stupid and it was driving him crazy.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Kyoko was reaching out towards him until she poked his cheek. He blinked and looked at her, confused by the non-violent gesture.

She grinned at him, so naturally he scowled.

"Don't do that." He muttered as he looked back out of the window.

She leaned forwards. "Do what?" She asked. "I didn't do anything."  
>He glanced at her. "You poked me."<p>

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. So don't do that."

She poked him again. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

He batted her hand away and glared at her. The redhead chuckles and leans back into her seat, watching him with an amused expression.

"Hey, so I was thinkin' that this ain't gonna be any fun if we hate each other." Kyoko started as she sticks her hand into her pocket. "So… how 'bout we try to be nice to each other?"

"You're not making me hate you any less by annoying me." Ed responded flatly. He watched her pull a small red box out of her pocket. She pulled a strip of the cardboard off, then she opened the box. There was a small plastic packet inside. She opened it, then took something out. It was a thin stick of some cookie-like thing and it was coated in chocolate.

She pops one in her mouth, then she looks at him. "Want one?" Kyoko offered as she held the box out to him. She offered food to those she wanted to befriend or ally with, and while she didn't really want or need to be either of those things with Ed, she wanted this pointless glorified babysitting experience to be somewhat fun. Despite being a jerk, Kyoko didn't enjoy having people dislike her… That was hard to avoid though. She wouldn't deny that she was indeed an unlikeable person.

"What is it?" Ed asked, eyeing it warily.

"Pocky." She answers. "Milk chocolate coated cookie sticks."

"_Milk_ chocolate?" Ed said. He hadn't eaten that before, and wasn't about to if it tasted like milk.  
>She sighed and gave him an unamused stare. "Right. You hate milk, dontcha? It doesn't taste like milk at all, so don't worry your little panties about that."<p>

"LITTLE!?" Ed exclaimed, standing up. "AND I DON'T WEAR _PANTIES_!" His yelling caused a few people to turn around in their seats to stare at him, confused and a bit weirded out by his outburst.

"Yo, hey, calm the #### down. You take things too seriously." She groaned as she leaned back, glaring up at him with annoyance. "D'you want one or not?"

He scowled angrily and sat down. Glaring at the stick of Pocky, he let out a huff and snatched the treat out of her hand. He stared at it, then at her.

"You gonna eat it or study it?" Kyoko asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Better not taste like milk." He growled before taking a bite out of it. The Pocky didn't taste all that bad, but the chocolate was a little sweet for him. Ed shrugged and ate the rest of it. Looking back at Kyoko, he noticed her satisfied smirk. "What? Did you do something to it?"

The redhead shrugged and ate another piece of Pocky. "Nope. I was just thinkin' how much of a weirdo you are." She said nonchalantly.

"You're the weirdo." Ed grumbled before looking at Al to see how his conversation with Kyubey was going.

"So only a few people can make wishes?" Al asked Kyubey, wilting slightly. Armor can wilt, yes.

"Right." Kyubey said. It was withholding a large amount of information, as it would be unwise for it to share all this information with someone who couldn't even become magical. "You have a small amount of magical potential, but it isn't nearly enough for a wish."

"A wish?" Ed said to it, narrowing his eyes. "What're y-"

"I've spent enough time here." Kyubey interrupted him as it stood up. "I have other things to attend to." Its puffy white tail flicked from side to side as it hopped off the train seat.

"Hey, wait!" Ed growled as he reached for Kyubey, but it walked behind another seat and vanished. "What the hell?" He was now horribly confused. Humph. That didn't prove anything though. Magic did not exist and that was that. The thing was just a chimera or something, and all that Kyoko was using was some weird alchemy.

Kyoko sighed and swung her feet onto the hard, uncomfortable seat. The quiet noises of the train wheels rolling against the track and the engine far off worked her into a half asleep, trance-like state. Her eyes closed and she quickly fell asleep.

Quite some time later, the next day actually, something woke her up. Thankfully, she was not shoved off the seat but rather gently nudged until she awoke. Very preferable to the alternative.

"Whaa… mmfgh, goway." Kyoko muttered unintelligibly as she rolled to face the back of the seat.

"We're here. C'mon, we have to get off the train now." The echoey voice told her. She recognized it as Al, and she mumbled something under her breath.

"Humph. We should just leave her. Maybe we could tell Colonel ####### she ran away." A grumpy voice said.

Kyoko sat up and turned to glare at the golden-eyed alchemist. "Well #### you too." She said sleepily, scowling at him. "It takes more than two seconds to wake up, jackass."

She then glanced at Al, showing a smile instead of a scowl. "Hey, thanks for waking me up like a normal person."

The friendly suit of armor nodded, and if he could he would have returned the smile. "You're welcome." He said. "But we really do need to go."  
>"Oh, right, right." Kyoko said as she hopped off the bench, stretching for a moment. Her soul gem, which was lying on the seat, was picked up and stuffed in her jacket. "Alrighty then, I'm ready."<p>

Ed rolled his eyes and stepped into the aisle.

…

They wandered around Liore for a while before Kyoko started to bug the boys about being hungry.

"I haven't eaten at all today and I haven't stocked up on snacks recently!" She groaned, tugging Ed's jacket. She had tried to sneak off to go raid a store earlier, but Al noticed and grabbed her before she could get away. She had tried to use magic, but somehow the crafty little blonde brat snatched her soul gem out of her hands. She was fast and had good reflexes due to countless witch fights, but Ed was _really_ freaking fast for some…

Honestly, Kyoko had no idea how the two of them got her into such a vulnerable state. She was considering kicking Ed in you-know-where and getting her soul gem back, but it would draw too much attention and Al might grab her again… Perhaps relying on magic to get her out of those situations wasn't such a good thing…

"We'll get food soon. Quit whining." Ed scowled as he looked at Kyoko's soul gem. He hadn't seen it quite up so close before. He had been wary of the strange gem, but since the subject of, *snort*, _magic_ had been brought to his attention, he had a new curiosity. He held it in his flesh hand, and even through his glove he felt a strange, soft warmth emanating from the scarlet gem. It was almost like it was alive... It was creeping him out, actually, so he put it in a pocket on his pants.

She scowled. "I'm hungry right now!" She griped. "You took my soul gem and you took my freedom! I ain't gonna letcha take my food rights away!"  
>Ed groaned and looked back at her. "Fine. We'll go look for somewhere to eat at." He told her, a look of severe annoyance etched into his face.<p>

Kyoko responded with a small woo-hoo of joy, and her expression lightened. "Then let's go!" She said as she picked up the pace, forcing the brothers to chase after her.

* * *

><p><strong>I was a liiitttllleeee rushed towards the end. Sorry... I couldn't think of too much to put on the end, and I have had a LOT of stuff to do lately. So yep. I'll definitely go back and work on this at some point, so that's gonna happen. I sorta just wanted to get this chapter out alread so that I'd quit stressing about it... Whatever. Idk at the moment. If you want to review, go ahead. Point out the shtuff I got wrong so that I can edit that while I'm fixing up the rest of the chapter. *sigh* I'm so tired...<strong>

**Kyoko: Dunno why you're tired. You ain't been doing too much work.**

**HUSH KYOKO.**

**Also, for the Kyubey thingie, I figured that it'd balance the values of the grief seed and knowledge pretty easily. After all, the boys are in big danger if they've got a Magical Girl hangin' around them. With Rival MGs and Witches all over the place, they might just not stick around too long to give that info to anyone else!**

**Ed: Wha- Are you going to kill us!?**

**Hahaha, no! I could never kill you my adorable little alchemist. Or Al-pal! Your asses are safe for now~ I was simply explaining Kyubey's motives and how I think it would work!**


End file.
